I Can Make Your Dreams Come True
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: Greg shows Catherine a shirt that she likes and says she'll pay him twenty bucks if he shows it to Nick, Warrick, Sara, Grissom, and Ecklie by the end of shift. However, what will happen when their reactions aren't as he expected? Sandleish oneshot.


**A/N: Yes, another one-shot! My friend Eleen saw a shirt at the mall and requested that I make a fic featuring Greg wearing it and getting in trouble. This is dedicated to her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters.**

"Hey Catherine! Catherine, wait up!" Greg called as he ran after her down the hall.

She turned around, giving him a small smile.

"Greg, you can't possibly have those DNA results for me yet; I just gave them to you." She said as she tucked the file she was carrying under her arm.

"I may be fast, but I'm not that fast." Greg replied as he began unbuttoning his lab coat.

"Whoa! Hold on there lab rat," Catherine cried as she threw her hands up in the air, as if to ward Greg off. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Showing you my t-"

"You're not showing me anything!" Catherine interrupted.

Greg chuckled upon realizing what she meant.

"Cath, Cath, Cath, don't you know me better than this? I may be into older women, but the one I am, and have been, interested in goes by the initials of S.S."

"You mean Sara." She said, sounding relieved as she dropped her arms back down by her sides.

"Who else? Oh, and Catherine, unless you want me to begin calling you F.L.B. all the time, I suggest you keep your rodent comments to yourself."

"F.L.B.?" Catherine quirked her eyebrows.

"Former lab rat."

"That was eleven years ago, Greggo."

"So? You were still a techie."

Catherine sighed in aggravation at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Greg, I have work to do, so unless you hurry up with whatever you were going to show me, I'm leaving."

"Yes. Right." Greg muttered as h went back to unbuttoning his lab coat. Once he had it opened, he pulled back the sides, revealing a light blue shirt. Across the front were the words 'I Can Make Your Dreams Come True', in white, with the exception of the 'r' in 'your' and 'dreams true' which were in brown.

Catherine just stared, her mouth agape, and eyes widening slightly.

"So, what do you think?" Greg asked as he re-buttoned the stark white coat.

"I think," Catherine began as she reached into her back pocket, "That I will give you ten bucks if you show it to Warrick, Nick, Sara, Grissom, and Ecklie by the end of shift."

"Grissom and Ecklie?" Greg questioned as he mock-gasped. "I don't know Cath, I think showing it to the supervisors of night and day shift is worth more than ten bucks."

"Make it twenty." Catherine pulled out another ten.

"You've got yourself a deal." Greg held out his hand, meeting his colleague's half way.

The red-head smiled as she withdrew her hand and turned to walk away. She got about five feet when she turned back around to see Greg staring after her.

"Oh, and Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"I want those results in an hour."

"Done."

"You can pick up your money outside the locker room at the end of shift." She called back as she rounded the corner.

_The locker-room eh? _Greg thought as he turned around and strode back into his lab. _I'll be sure to give Catherine a show…_

* * *

"Hey Greggo, you got the results for those blood samples I gave you earlier?" Nick asked as he walked into Greg's lab.

"Huh? Yeah, just a minute." Greg called from the other side of the room where he was currently looking at some skin cells under a microscope Warrick had given him a few minutes ago. He would probably be the next one to venture into his trap…

"Dragon's Fire, Marilyn Manson, Disturbed, Nightwish, Etta James?" Greg shut off his microscope and turned around to see Nick rifling through the stack of Cd's he had placed on a table over in the corner. "Seriously Greg, how can you go from heavy metal to a 50's swing diva?"

"Hey, Etta James is one foxy lady." Greg protested as he walked over to Nick. "_Bye Bye Blackbird _makes me cry every time…"

"Right… The blood samples?" Nick prompted.

"Yes. But first, I have a proposition to make."

"A proposition?"

"Yes."

"And that is…?"

"I'll give you your results if you let me show you my t-shirt."

"That it? And I thought it would be something hard."

"So it's a deal?" Greg asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Sure. Now, my results, Greg."

"Yes. Anyways, the blood sample you gave me from the first floor landing belongs to one Miss. Patricia Herald. The pool from the kitchen belonged to the husband, Michael Herald, and the spatter from the living room, to the daughter Evelyn."

"So all of the blood belonged to the family?"

"It would seem so. Except for the stuff in the main bedroom."

"The bedroom?"

"Yeah. Catherine gave me a sample from there and it identified to a Reid Sladen.

"Sladen?" Nick repeated.

"Yes, Mr. Repeat-Whatever-Greg-Says." Greg quipped as he rolled his eyes.

"Warrick said that the next door neighbor identified Sladen as Evelyn's boyfriend."

"Then it seems that you should have a little talk with him."

"Yeah. I'll get on that." Nick said as he began walking towards the door.

"A-hem." Greg cleared his throat.

"Oh, right. Your shirt." Nick remembered as he turned around to see Greg already holding open his lab coat. His eyes wandered to the middle of the shirt and read out loud, "I can make your dreams come true."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"You don't get it?"

"Get what?"

"Grrr! Never mind then!" Greg cried as he flicked on his cd player and turned the volume to Avenged Sevenfold's _The Beast And The Harlot_.

Nick stared at him for a moment before showing himself out.

* * *

Warrick strolled into the lab and stared a the lab's favorite tech, dancing around while putting papers in folders, slipping slides under the microscope, and printing out pictures on his computer. That was one of the things everyone loved about Greg, not to mention what Warrick admired most about him: he never failed to have fun while getting his job done.

However, he currently held the trace results to an important homicide and they were needed. Now.

Reaching over a stack of files, he pressed the stop button, cutting off a heavy guitar solo that had the lab tech jumping up and down, playing air-guitar along with the song.

Upon noticing that the music stopped and he was still waving his hands in the air, pretending to be the one belting out the head rocking tune, Greg stopped and turned towards a smirking Warrick in the doorway.

"Hey Warrick…" Greg trailed off, a little embarrassed.

"Hey Greg." Warrick chuckled at the blush creeping up his friend's face.

"So, what's up?" Greg asked nonchalantly, trying to compose himself.

"What's up is that you have my results."

"Yes." Greg said as he walked over to the computer. Warrick followed. "So," Greg continued as he sat down at the chair and began moving the mouse around, "The blonde hairs you found on the daughter did indeed belong to Reid Sladen. However, it was a male's sweatshirt she was wearing, so that doesn't prove anything."

"You're right. It doesn't." Warrick sighed.

"And the black hairs found on the wife?"

"Cat hair."

"Another dead end."

"So it would seem."

"Well, I'm going to see if Sara will do a secondary scene survey with me. I'll be back later Greggo."

"Wait!" Greg said as he caught Warrick's arm. "Would you mind looking at my t-shirt first?"

"Ok…" Warrick trailed off, obviously not knowing what to expect.

Greg unbuttoned his lab coat for the third time that day, and held it wide so Warrick could read his it's slogan.

"R Dreams True?" Warrick asked in bewilderment.

"What?" Greg asked as he dropped the sides of the coat.

The different colored letters say 'R Dreams True'. Well, yes Greg, I think dreams are true and that they can come true."

"But…but…" Greg stuttered before getting annoyed. "Get out of my lab! Now!" He yelled as he began pushing Warrick towards the door.

"What? Greg, what are you-"

"You heard me! Out! Don't come back either!" Greg cried as he pushed him out of the door and slammed it shut. "People these day…" He muttered as he slid down to the floor.

* * *

"Hey Grissom! I have your skin cell results!" Greg yelled out the door to Grissom who was currently passing by with Catherine.

Upon hearing his name being called out, Grissom backtracked and entered Greg's lab, Catherine, trialing behind.

"You called?" Grissom said, bored, as he stared at Greg.

"Yes. I said I have your skin cell results." Greg repeated.

"Well…?"

"Well what?"

"What are they Greg?" Grissom asked, getting irritated. He had a long night.

"First you have to read my shirt." He smiled over Grissom's shoulder at Catherine, who was gleaming, apparently very amused.

"Why?"

"Because it's cool."

"Hurry up Greg." Greg didn't waste a second. Button by button he opened his lab coat and showed Grissom his shirt.

"I can make you-" Grissom stopped abruptly, glaring at Greg, a huge grin on the lab rat's face. "I'm not even going to ask."

Grissom turned then, and walked out of the lab. Catherine and Greg stared after him incredulously.

"Don't you want your results?" Greg yelled after him.

"Give them to Catherine. I need to recuperate." Grissom's faded voice replied.

Greg slid a sly look to Catherine before the two began laughing loud enough that they were sure the whole lab heard.

* * *

Greg was on his way to the locker room. He still had been planning to catch Sara there so Catherine could see his final triumph, but he still hadn't come across Ecklie. Or, at least, Ecklie didn't come by his lab. Deciding that his mission wouldn't be complete if he didn't get to Ecklie before Sara, he took a detour so he would pass by his office on the way to the locker room.

He trotted down the hall at a fast pace, needing to get to Ecklie before Sara left the building. Luckily, he was sitting in his office, talking on the phone. Taking advantage of the situation, Greg undid his lab coat for the final time that night and laid it over his arm. Once Ecklie had hung up, he turned towards Greg, and immediately stared at his shirt. He was quiet for a moment, before he glanced up to meet Greg's eyes.

"Sanders, if you wish to stay on as a DNA technician in the lab for the time being, you will not wear such shirts like the one you are currently donning to work again or you will be fired."

Greg just looked at him, wide eyed.

"Sanders, out now!" Ecklie cried as he pointed towards the door.

Recovering from his initial shock of Ecklie threatening to fire him, he mumbled "Harsh much" before walking out.

Once he reached the locker room, he found Catherine shrugging on her coat.

"Hey." He greeted her as he moved over to his locker which was three down from hers.

"Hey Greggo. You get everyone yet?" She asked as she sat down on the bench in-between the two rows of lockers.

"Not yet. I got Nick, Warrick, and Grissom, as you already know."

Catherine chuckled lightly at the memory.

"And I just got Ecklie and get this, he threatened to fire me if I wore it to work again!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. "

"Well, if you keep your lab coat shut from now on you won't get caught."

"True."

"So how come you didn't get Sara yet? You know you don't get paid until you get her."

"Yeah. I know. But she wasn't in to see me today."

"Well, it looks like you're in luck Greggo, because here she comes now." Catherine said as she looked out into the hall to see Sara walking their way.

"Perfect." Greg said as he tossed his coat in his locker and pulled out his fedora, plopping it onto his head. He pretended to fiddle with something in his locker until he heard her footsteps.

"Hey Catherine. Hey Greg. What's up?" She asked as she hurriedly opened her locked and retrieved her coat.

"Not too much." Catherine said casually.

"What about you Greg? There's always something new with you." Sara said as she closed her locker and resolved to zipping up her coat.

"Well, I got a new shirt." Greg said simply as he pulled out his dark brown leather jacket and closed his locker as well, turning to face Sara.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to his shirt as she read it in her head. Like a few of the shirt's previous readers, her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open.

"You like it?" Greg asked her, putting on a charming smile as he leaned up against his locker, jacket slung over his arm.

"I can't believe you! You're so immature!" Sara screamed as she stormed away.

"But Sara, I can make your dreams come true!" Greg ran after her and pt his hands on he shoulders, turning her around to face him. "You know I can." He whispered.

Forgetting completely that they weren't alone, he swooped down and kissed Sara with all of the built up passion he held for her over the years. Unfortunately for him, it didn't last long. Sara pulled away and slapped him hard across the face before running out of the locker room rambling about immature rodents.

Greg stared stunned, at the door way she had exited from. Catherine's gasp finally brought him out of his trance.

He spun around slowly, muttering "She slapped me. I finally get enough courage to kiss her and she slaps me!"

"I realize that." Catherine said, obviously just as stunned as Greg was.

"I deserve more than twenty. I want thirty."

"Twenty-five."

"Deal."


End file.
